


i'm out of touch (with my fingertips)

by sekaiworld



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mafia AU, Mentions of Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Smut, Top Mark Lee, aged up nct, both parties want it but there's no negotiations at first, chenle aint 16 and working for the police, future fluff, hinted consensual-noncon, mafia boss!mark, no nsfw between underaged members even tho they're of age in this, police officer!yukhei
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2019-11-16 13:36:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18095342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekaiworld/pseuds/sekaiworld
Summary: yukhei has worked his whole life to cut any ties he has to the mafia, and then mark shows up and ruins it all. it certainly doesn't help the situation that mark is rich and gives really good head.alternatively, yukhei just really wants someone to take his control away and mark is more than willing to do just that.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title taken from nct's 'boss'
> 
> bottom yukhei enthusiasts where u at
> 
> disclaimer one i Absolutely do not support the police; i wrote them in a good light in this but that’s because it’s from a police officer’s perspective and also. it’s fiction. but if nct were actually police officers they’d be the only cops allowed at pride
> 
> disclaimer two i’m sure yukhei’s family is absolutely amazing, i’m completely making up everything about his family except for the fact that yukhei was born hong kong and he has a younger brother. everything else is definitively Not True

It’s raining.

Yukhei can’t see the sky from inside his office, blinds pulled tight over the windows, but he can hear it, getting steadily heavier each minute that passes.

Inside the jail, though, it’s bright, and across his office are Chenle and Jeno, draped dramatically across two of the spare chairs, playing some finger game with each other.

“If you guys wanna take off early, go ahead,” Yukhei says, and the consecutive cheers of joy from the two men make him smile. They leap up and bump shoulders, giving a wave to Yukhei, and they leave the room talking animatedly about some show they’ve started watching.

Yukhei sighs and leans back in his chair, reaching up to run his fingers through his hair. It’s only 4:00pm, but today’s arraignments had passed hours ago and there’s nothing left at the jail for them to do. The guards assigned to the holding cells, Jaehyun and Doyoung for today, had already arrived for their shifts, so it’s not like Chenle and Jeno could even pass the time doing that. Speaking of which, Yukhei didn’t _really_ have anything to do either, but...he’d just been elected as head police officer of his sub-division in Seoul. He didn’t even want to know how bad it would look if he skipped out on work two hours early.

He’s just settling back down to start on some paperwork he supposes he should get started on when his phone buzzes, a number he doesn’t recognize popping up on the screen. It’s his personal phone, he notes with confusion, not his work phone, and he quickly unlocks his phone to read the text.

 

**_+82 [redacted]_ **

_Come to the abandoned warehouse on [redacted] st, midnight. No backup._

 

Although it’s unsettling, Yukhei’s dealt with this kind of shit before. He’s a police officer; there’s no way he’s going to get through this job without any threats. It is odd that it’s his personal number, though. He’s just about to delete the text anyways when a second one comes through, and this one makes his blood run cold.

 

**_+82 [redacted]_ **

_I won’t ask again, Xuxi._

 

Fuck.

Dread creeping into his stomach, Yukhei realizes who this is. Or, at least, who they’re associated with.

 

When he was younger, Yukhei’s family was a good family, for a while. He and his mother, father, and younger brother had moved from Hong Kong to Busan when Yukhei was four. They spoke Cantonese at home but learned Korean outside quickly. His mother worked in a tea shop, while his father dealt with real estate--and that was how _they_ worked their way into Yukhei’s family. The mafia.

Nobody knew what was going on at first--they thought the real estate business was just booming all of a sudden. Yukhei’s father was bringing home more and more money, and no one suspected a thing until he started coming home drunk and raving. Getting involved with the mafia certainly means money, but once you’re in that far, the drugs, contraband deals, and other risks aren’t that far behind.

It got to the point where Yukhei didn’t even know his own father anymore. His mother eventually broke and brought Yukhei and his younger brother to Seoul with her, leaving their father behind in Busan. Years later, Yukhei learned his father had died from a drug overdose. Watching his father’s life fall apart like that only served to harden his resolve against the mafia, so becoming an officer in the Seoul Police Agency was just the natural conclusion.

The only thing…

Because Cantonese isn’t as widely used and harder to speak than Mandarin, Yukhei’s family used the Mandarin pronunciation of their names with the public rather than the Cantonese pronunciation. And when Yukhei’s father got drugged up with his new mafia buddies, he would talk about anything and everything, including his family life back at home. (To be honest, Yukhei isn’t sure how all the rest of them are still alive. He guesses the mafia figured if they killed them, they would lose their father as an associate.) Yukhei’s father would use their Mandarin names there, of course, but once Yukhei’s family moved away to Seoul, Yukhei stopped using Xuxi. It was too cutesy, he felt. Other people can suck it up and learn the Cantonese pronunciation. However, that meant the only people who know his other name is Xuxi are the people they used to know living back in Busan, or...a network of people who most likely have connections all over South Korea.

_Shit._

Yukhei’s spent his _life_ getting rid of all ties to the mafia, dedicated his time to wiping them out, and now one of them in Seoul has his personal cell phone number, knows his name?!

It takes him a moment to realize he’s breathing too hard, gripping his hair too tight. His scalp aches when he lets go and he flexes his fingers.

_Fuck. Calm down._

Yukhei takes a deep breath and picks up his phone again, scanning over the texts from the unknown number. What reason would the Busan mafia have to tell the Seoul mafia about him? Maybe they think they can extort his money and life from him just like they did his father. Yukhei scoffs. Like he’d ever let that happen.

He doesn’t know what to do. He’s never had dealings with the mafia like _this_ before. Should he follow through with this, go by himself? Or disregard the warning and bring backup anyways? Or not go at all?

Yukhei groans. This is too fucking much to deal with.

He doesn’t want to admit it, but Yukhei knows deep down the best thing to do is to just follow the instructions. If they’re going to kill him, they’re going to kill him whether he’s with or without backup. He doesn’t want to place his other officers in a situation like that where they could also get killed, and maybe, just maybe, if he complies with their instructions, they’ll let him go afterwards. Once they’re done with...whatever the hell they want him for.

_Fuck._

 

Midnight comes too quickly. Yukhei has changed out of his uniform, hoping that if anyone stumbles across them, they won’t be able to immediately place him and knock him in jail for associating with the mafia.

He takes his personal car for the same reasons. Police officers can get away with a hell of a lot of stuff, but he doesn’t want to risk anyone recognizing his car by chance and tying him to any illegal activities.

Yukhei is absolutely participating in illegal activities, but, you know. No one needs to know that.

The door of the warehouse creaks when Yukhei gingerly pushes it open and he winces. His heart rate is already high enough, chest tight with fear, and he’s sure people back in the center of the city can hear his heart pounding.

The door slams behind him, and as his eyes try to adjust to the dim light, he sees a figure standing in the middle of the room.

“Xuxi?” they call out, and Yukhei’s pulse skyrockets.

“Don’t call me that,” he says on instinct, and then immediately regrets it, sure the stranger is going to whip out a gun and clock him with a hail of bullets for his disrespect.

Instead, they just laugh.

“Why? Don’t like that name? Reminds you of the old days, your daddy all caught up with the big bad wolves?”

Yukhei takes a step forward, blood boiling, and it’s then that the stranger finally moves, stepping into a soft ray of moonlight, and Yukhei can finally see them.

The first thing he notices is the glint of a gun pointed straight at him, and he stops in his tracks, swallowing. The second thing he notices...the stranger is a young man, much younger than Yukhei would have expected. He looks Yukhei’s age. He also looks...beautiful.

The instant that thought crosses Yukhei’s mind he shuts it out. Absolutely not something he ever wants to think again. This is the _mafia_ he’s dealing with, bloodthirsty con men who don’t deserve an ounce of Yukhei’s time, even if their features are strangely delicate, hair a deep shade of black that contrasts perfectly with their chestnut eyes, and… _fuck!_

Yukhei clenches his fist and refocuses his attention. The man across from him is smiling, like he knows exactly what Yukhei’s thinking about.

“Anyways, I’m not here to reminisce about the past,” he speaks up. “I’m here to give you some money and tell you to stay the hell away from our business negotiations for a little while.”

“Like hell I will!” Yukhei exclaims, finding his voice again. “That isn’t how this works anymore. I should bring you into the station right now, although I bet that would barely even catch the eye of your boss, you low-grade associate.”

The stranger closes the distance between them in one, two, three strides, and before Yukhei has the chance to shove him away, he grabs Yukhei’s hair, twists, and forces him down to his knees.

Yukhei gasps, but it isn’t just fully a sound of surprise; there’s hints of a groan too, and Yukhei has never wanted to _decimate_ the submissive side of him he’s done such a good job keeping hidden before more than right fucking now. All his attention is focused on the fingers tugging on his hair, the way the stranger looks so tall and intimidating now that Yukhei’s kneeling on the floor, and willing all the threads of sick arousal in his stomach away. Some stray thought of his prays the stranger didn’t notice anything besides an innocent gasp of shock.

The way his night’s going, Yukhei should have known he wouldn’t have missed that.

The stranger _grins_ , pulls a little tighter on Yukhei’s hair and forces Yukhei to grab on to his legs to steady himself, and the sound that Yukhei makes can’t be mistaken for anything but a moan even if it is through clenched teeth. Yukhei’s never had much self-control anyways.

“You like this,” the stranger says, and Yukhei closes his eyes like that will make everything go away.

“Wow, you really do,” he laughs. “You’re so high and mighty up on your throne, prim and perfect in the public eye, but on the inside, you’re just _begging_ for someone to take your control away, aren’t you?”

Yukhei sucks in a breath, digging his fingers into the thighs of the stranger, but it doesn’t deter him.

“I can give you that, if you want, but...for now, let’s start with me making you do this. You’re going to let us do what we need to do, and in return, I can promise we won’t hurt any of your officers. What’s that small one’s name again? Chenle? He’s new, isn’t he? More vulnerable than the others, so easily walks into situations where he could get...hurt.”

At that, Yukhei’s eyes shoot open and he tries to stand up, opens his mouth to tell the stranger to fuck off and not _breathe_ near Chenle, but the stranger tugs harshly on Yukhei’s hair again and anything he was going to say disappears as his legs go weak underneath him.

“Hey, calm down. Just give us free rein and you won’t have to worry about him, right? Oh, also, you still get this.”

The stranger finally lets go of Yukhei’s hair and he practically whines in ~~loss~~ relief. The stranger pulls out a large wad of money from one of his pockets and drops it unceremoniously on the ground in front of Yukhei.

“Works out for both of us, right?” he says, gesturing with his arms, and Yukhei is suddenly aware that he’s been carrying his gun on him this whole time.

“Hey. I need an answer, Xuxi,” he says sharply, and Yukhei’s patience snaps.

“I said, don’t call me that,” he says in a low tone, shifting to get up, and then the stranger’s palm is slicing through the air and he strikes Yukhei’s cheek. Yukhei stumbles backwards and falls from the impact, hands reaching up to cup the side of his face, mouth open in silent shock and hating himself for the warmth that explodes in his stomach at the action.

“You better learn your place, _Xuxi_ ,” and now Yukhei is sure the stranger is using that name to mock him. “Don’t talk back to me like that again or you’re going to get a whole lot worse than that from me.”

Yukhei’s on his back, propping himself up with one elbow, and the stranger observes him for a moment before stepping closer, throwing a leg over him, and then sitting down on Yukhei’s abdomen, giving him a mocking look as Yukhei loses his balance and his head falls back against the concrete with a crack. Yukhei flushes immediately and grits his teeth, not sure how much is from the pain and how much is from the complete and utter humiliation the stranger is subjecting him to.

 _Does he get off on this or something?_ Yukhei wonders vaguely.

 _Probably,_ supplies a completely unhelpful part of his brain.

It takes a few seconds for Yukhei to realize his arms are free, but just as he goes to shove the stranger off, the stranger lifts his gun up and places it directly against Yukhei’s lips.

“No moving,” he says quietly, and Yukhei’s breathing stutters, arms falling uselessly back to his sides.

“I’m Mark,” the stranger continues. “I want you to know exactly who you’re answering to right now. I’m not some associate or consigliere. I’m the fucking _boss_ of the Seoul mafia.”

Yukhei’s eyes widen. This _kid_ is the head of the mafia? He almost doesn’t believe it, but the hardened look in Mark’s eyes tells Yukhei he’s telling the truth.

“Now give me your answer. You gonna take this money and keep your officers safe, or are we gonna end up with a dead Chenle on our hands?”

Mark removes the gun from Yukhei’s mouth but still keeps it well within Yukhei’s line of sight.

“I’ll take the money,” Yukhei says so quietly he can barely hear himself.

“What was that?” Mark asks innocently.

“I’ll take your fucking money, okay?! Don’t you fucking dare touch my officers.”

The moment that leaves Yukhei’s mouth he knows it’s the wrong thing to say. Mark’s gun immediately presses up against the side of Yukhei’s head while his other hand shoots up to wrap around Yukhei’s throat. He waits a few moments, just long enough for Yukhei to feel his blood rushing to undesirable places, and then speaks.

“You _absolutely_ do not get to tell me what to do. _I’m_ the one calling the shots here, you fucking slut. I’ll do whatever I want, but at the end of the day, I am a fair man. You take that money, I’ll leave your officers be. But don’t try to pull that shit on me again. You don’t wanna know where you’ll end up.”

Mark sits back up, lets go of Yukhei’s neck, and Yukhei gasps in a breath of air. He’s sweaty, red, and way more turned on right now than should be sane. He’s too far gone to realize Mark is moving, sliding gently backwards, until he’s positioned directly over Yukhei’s dick that has been slowly hardening this whole time.

“Or maybe,” Mark says with a smirk, and Yukhei kind of wants to cry, “you want it that way. You wanna fight against what I tell you to do? Is that it? Try to escape until I have to tie to you down just to get my way with you? You'd get off on that, wouldn't you?”

Yukhei’s hips jerk unbidden, both at the pressure on his dick and Mark’s words. He clenches his eyes shut, and a tear manages to make its way down the side of his face. Even Yukhei isn’t sure if it’s from humiliation or sexual frustration. Maybe both. Probably both.

“Maybe later, but...not tonight,” comes Mark’s voice, and then the pressure is lifting off Yukhei, and he shoots his eyes open to see Mark standing up and straightening his clothes out. He looks back up, makes eyes contact with Mark, and grins. “I have other business to take care of. Have a good night, Xuxi. I’m sure I’ll be seeing you again soon.”

Yukhei is so exhausted that he doesn’t even lift a finger to stop Mark from leaving. It isn’t until he hears the door of the warehouse slams shut that he moves, slowly sitting up and trying to process whatever the fuck that was.

The wad of money is still laying on the floor. Yukhei feels dirty picking it up, but...he’s had his eyes on a few upgrades to the police station for a while now. Nicer lights, better water temp control. He’s just going to need to be careful not to spend it all at once so no one questions where he’s getting the money from all of a sudden.

 _I’m sure I’ll be seeing you again soon,_ Mark had said. Yukhei shivers. Thinking about his police station was much more preferable to thinking about Mark.

On the whole, Yukhei’s mainly upset at himself. He’s never been good at self-control, always talking too loud or feeling things too intensely, but he thought he’d gotten most of it locked down since starting work as an officer.

Apparently fucking not.

Yukhei’s tired, he’s tired, he’s tired. He’s tired as he drives his car home, tired as he tugs his clothes off and collapses into bed, tired of the way Mark made him feel, tired of the fact that despite all his anger, Mark is still the last thing on his mind when he falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u for reading uwu more to come later <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is so much later than i had originally intended on getting out fuck. i had a bunch of college deadlines come up out of nowhere but !! i just got accepted to one this morning !! anyways i hope u enjoy this sksjkjks
> 
> also bad liar by imagine dragons is the theme song for this fic

It’s been a month and Yukhei still hasn’t heard from Mark.

He’s done a good job (he thinks) of hiding it from the police station and his officers; they only thank him for bringing in the plumber to fix their water supply and don’t bring up anything else of suspicion. No one acts different around him, and Yukhei doesn’t even think of that night when he’s at work.

At home, however, is an entirely different story.

Yukhei knows it’s wrong, knows it’s bad to think of Mark in any other way besides that he’s a criminal who deserves to be thrown in jail, but he can’t seem to control himself when it’s late at night and his hand is wrapped around his cock with images of Mark flashing in his head. Yukhei can almost feel the bruises Mark would have left on his neck if he had only pressed a little harder, taste the blood in his mouth if Mark had kissed him, bit his lip.

Every morning Yukhei wakes up feeling guilty, but every night he repeats the same mistakes.

He tries to attribute his feelings for Mark to the fact that although Yukhei has had sex before, he’s never gotten what he’s really wanted. He’s always expected to be the top, always expected to be the rough one when, really, he just wants those situations reversed. He wants more, even, things he would feel too ashamed to tell any partner even if they agreed to top him. But Mark...it sounded like Mark was willing to give those things to him.

More than willing, if Yukhei lets himself drift back into those memories far enough. Wanting to get Yukhei down on his knees,  _ make _ Yukhei submit to him even if he resisted.  _ Especially _ if he resisted.

It took years for Yukhei to admit to himself that he wanted someone to force him into his place like Yukhei doesn’t want it. Now Mark wants to do that after one meeting. That’s Yukhei’s justification for his nearly overwhelming attraction, and it _ almost _ works.

_ Almost _ , because the minute Yukhei receives a notification from that unknown number one night, heat rushes to his face and his stomach turns over in anticipation as he scrambles for his phone.

 

**_+82 [redacted]_ **

_ I’m here now. You coming? _

 

Yukhei already has his pajamas on, gotten nearly settled for the night, and it scares him how quickly he drops everything to change and run over to the warehouse.

 

Yukhei can’t see Mark when he steps carefully inside, making sure to close the door softly behind him this time. Apart from Mark’s absence, the warehouse looks the same as it did last time, like Mark didn’t practically jump him and grind down onto him while holding a gun to his head.

Yukhei shivers, but he tries to convince himself it’s from the cold.

The text said Mark was here; Yukhei pulls out his phone to double check, and yep, that’s what Mark had sent. The room still remains empty, though.

Yukhei cautiously walks to the center of the room, squinting into the corners to see if Mark was lingering somewhere in the dark. He turns in a circle once he reaches the table in the center, taking in the high ceiling and grungy walls.

To be honest, Yukhei has always had a fascination with abandoned places like this. There’s just something about them, some creepy and otherworldly vibe that Yukhei gets a kick out of. If Mark’s not here (Yukhei tries to suppress the disappointment rising in his throat), so he supposes he can just go exploring instead. It would suck to drive out here for nothing.

Yukhei turns in another circle and spots a door down at the end of the one of the far walls. He sets off for it, footsteps echoing in the room. He slowly pushes the door open, almost expecting a flock of bats to fly out and dive for his head. Instead, the hallway is bare and empty, just like the main room.

“I was wondering when you’d make it here,” comes a familiar voice from behind Yukhei, and without thinking, he bolts into the hallway and slams the door behind him, heart pounding. He doesn’t know why that was first instinct--it’s Mark, he knows it is--but now he regrets his decision when Mark’s laugh sounds from the other side of the door.

“This is how you want it to be?” he says, voice muffled. “You wanna try to run away from me, see how long it takes for me to catch you? Because I  _ will _ catch you.”

Yukhei doesn’t dare breathe as he hears Mark’s footsteps get closer and closer.

“Alright--run, then.”

Yukhei takes off in an instant, not wasting a second to think. The hallway is short, there’s another door tucked into the corner, and Yukhei nearly trips over himself as he flings it open and races down the next hallway.

His heart is pounding nearly as loud as his shoes are on the concrete, sure Mark can hear both of them perfectly clear and is having no trouble pinpointing Yukhei’s exact location. He’s lost count of the doors he’s blown through before he finally slows to a stop to catch his breath. His legs ache, and he bends over to rub his calves, trying to listen for any sign of Mark over his racing pulse at the same time.

Yukhei can’t hear anything, and he straightens up with a sigh of relief--and then Mark is right in front of him, sickly sweet smile on his face as he leans casually against the doorframe Yukhei was sure was empty merely moments ago.

“Hey,” Mark says, and Yukhei stumbles over his own feet in his haste to get away. He somehow manages to make it out the door with only Mark’s laugh echoing behind him, and Yukhei’s left with the feeling that Mark let him get away.

_ Mark’s _ enjoying  _ this _ , Yukhei realizes, and the thought stirs something pleasant in his stomach.

It doesn’t take very long before Yukhei stops again, breath short and shooting pains through his lungs each time he takes a step. He’s hoping Mark finding him so quickly last time was just a stroke of luck, but of course, less than a minute later Mark steps into the small room to join Yukhei, and Yukhei doesn’t have the strength to try to run away this time.

“Please,” Yukhei says in a small voice.

“Ooh, I like that,” Mark grins. “Say that again.”

Yukhei sends him a glare and refuses to open his mouth.

“Aw, can the baby not talk?” Mark taunts. “Too scared?”

“I’m not scared, you motherfucker,” Yukhei sneers, but it turns into a whimper when Mark takes a step forward and slams his hands on the wall on either side of Yukhei’s head.

“Watch your language,” Mark says softly. Yukhei can clearly hear the dangerous undertone in his voice and he swallows. Mark is several inches shorter than him, but Yukhei stills feel small when Mark takes a hand and runs it over Yukhei’s jawline and cheek.

He stops when his hand finds the back of Yukhei’s neck, fingers tracing the indent between his ear and spine. Yukhei isn’t quite sure what Mark is doing, even more so when he feels a tiny bite of nails over his skin.

“What’re you-- _ ow _ !”

Yukhei exclaims when Mark rips something off his neck--something thin and tiny, matching the color of his skin. It looks (and felt) like a bandaid, but somehow, Yukhei’s sure that’s definitely not what it is.

Mark holds it up to the dim light and turns it over, and Yukhei gets a glimpse of a paper-thin metallic piece stuck to the other side.

“Is that a--”

“Tracker,” Mark says, and the casualness in his voice astounds Yukhei. “Didn’t know if I could trust you to not come following me with a squad of officers on your heel. Don’t worry, that’s the only one.”

There are too many thoughts flying through Yukhei’s mind right now, and the only one that coherently makes it all the way to his mouth is, “So that’s how you found me in here so fast?”

Mark nods matter-of-factly.

“Exactly.”

He drops the tracker on the ground and squishes it underneath his foot, leaving Yukhei to wonder how in the everloving fuck he didn’t find that in the month Mark had had it on him.

“Don’t beat yourself up about not noticing it,” Mark says, like he’s read Yukhei’s mind. “If you know what you’re doing, they’re easy to place so they won’t be found, and...you officers are pretty rudimentary at specific observation anyways.”

“Rudimentary?! I--”

Yukhei doesn’t have time to even finish his sentence before Mark apparently decides they’re done with that particular thread of conversation and throws an arm across Yukhei’s chest, pushing him back against the wall.

Yukhei’s head knocks back against the brick, gritting his teeth while his eyes shut of their own accord, and it elicits a contemplative hum from Mark.

“So pretty,” Mark says. “Wonder what you’d look like tied up and begging to be fucked, huh?”

Yukhei opens his eyes back up at  _ that _ . He thinks it’s probably unhealthy at how quickly he’s getting turned on, but he manages to get a shaky breath in before he speaks.

“I’d never beg  _ you _ to fuck me,” he says, and Mark’s eyes darken. Yukhei’s words result in exactly what he had expected as Mark shoves him down to the floor so hard Yukhei’s knees crack against the concrete.

He doesn’t even have time to take in a gasp at the pain when he feels Mark rest a foot on his back, pushing him closer to the floor. Yukhei’s hands hit the ground, and he splays his fingers out as Mark continues to push until Yukhei’s face is nearly pressed into the floor.

“We’ll see about that, I think,” Mark says, voice light and pleasant, and that scares Yukhei more than the pressure on his back. It isn’t until Mark lifts his foot off that Yukhei realizes he’s shaking; from arousal or fear, he’s not really sure.

He sits back on his heels but doesn’t dare get up all the way, looking up at Mark with lidded eyes. He knows he shouldn’t say anything, knows he’s already overstepped his boundaries, but he can’t help himself.

“You won’t even have the chance to see,” he says. “You can’t keep me like this forever.”

Yukhei puts a hand on his knee and pushes himself off the ground, and he’s barely gotten his balance when Mark grabs his arms and whips him around, pressing Yukhei against the wall with his body.

“I can keep you however I like,” Mark says into his ear, and Yukhei gives in and lets a moan slip from his mouth. His heart is racing, and he rests the side of his head against the wall.

Mark doesn’t say anything else, instead starting to move his hips against Yukhei’s ass, and Yukhei is suddenly aware of how hard Mark is.

His face flushes red, unsure how to process the fact that Mark is as turned on by this as he is when Mark’s dick presses into the indent of Yukhei’s jeans. Yukhei decides that can wait until later and allows the sensations to sweep over his body.

“You like this?” Mark says, breath coming a little heavier than before as he continues to thrust against Yukhei. “You like me using you as a toy, just something to help me get off?”

Yukhei groans, and he would be embarrassed by the volume if he wasn’t so lost in the roll of Mark’s hips.

It clearly spurs Mark on, and he continues with, “Yeah, that’s what I thought. You can try to pretend all you want, but I know all you really want to do is let me fuck you ‘till I’m satisfied, and then,  _ maybe _ , if I’m in a good mood, I’ll get you off until you’re crying, and then I’ll fuck you again even though you’re begging me to stop ‘cause you’re too sensitive.”

Yukhei nearly  _ sobs _ at that, almost to the point where he’s sure he’s going to start grinding his dick against the wall in front of him, and then Mark’s grip tightens around him as he thrusts one, two, three more times and he lets out a long groan. Yukhei isn’t quite sure what’s happening until he feels something damp spread to the back of his jeans, and Mark lets go of him at the same time.

Yukhei turns around to see Mark stepping backwards, flinging an arm back to catch himself on the opposite wall.

“Did you--did you just come in your pants?” Yukhei asks incredulously, words still a little broken from his heavy breathing, and Mark just glares at him.

“You did! Holy  _ shit _ !”

Yukhei lets out a laugh and Mark’s facade cracks. Just barely, but it’s still enough for Yukhei to see the hint of a smile on his face.

“What can I say,” Mark shrugs. “You’re hot.”

Yukhei’s ears burn at this and he ducks his head, and it’s then that the strangeness of the situation hits him. This isn’t something he thinks is in line with head police code. When he looks back up, Mark’s face has dropped again, too, probably going over the same things Yukhei is.

“Is this something you want to continue?”

Mark’s bluntness startles Yukhei, and he opens his mouth but nothing comes out.

“I can’t,” he eventually says.

“That isn’t what I asked you,” Mark says, eyes strangely serious. “Do you  _ want _ to continue this?”

Another pause.

“Yes,” Yukhei says quietly, cheeks flaring red.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Mark says, his eyebrows creased in sympathy, and Yukhei feels an unwelcome rush of emotion. “You’re not the only one getting something out of this. I can’t tell you how good it feels to have you at my feet.”

Yukhei tries and fails to control his breathing, and Mark smirks.

“So...if we’re going to keep going with this, for the benefit of  _ both _ of us, we’re going to need to set some ground rules,” Mark continues. He pauses for a moment, looking like he’s weighing something in his head, and then says, “Why don’t you come back to my place and we can figure some stuff out?”


End file.
